


Tradition is Overrated

by Ismene_Jane



Series: Overrated 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Benny is wonderful, Dean is a nervous bebe, First Time Bottoming, Just all the things okay?, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Omega Dean, POV Dean, Role Reversal, Top Benny, Top Dean, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ismene_Jane/pseuds/Ismene_Jane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean may have found his mate, but he's scared to ask for the one thing he knows he needs.</p><p>'Cause there's no way that Benny could be that perfect, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradition is Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Youth is Overrated, so you should probs go read that first!
> 
> If you did read that, thank you SOOOO much!! I was floored by the awesome response. So I wrote a sequel. It was gonna be a little short thing... Welp. So much for that. This is Dean POV and I hope you like it.
> 
> Thanks, as ever, to my glorious betas Pegasus_Eridana and LennaNightrunner. They are Goddesses, both. 
> 
> Here cometh the smut!

Ice-blue eyes. A Southern Bayou drawl. Strong hands. Gentle words.

Home. Mate. Safe. _Yes_.

Dean stirred slowly out of dreamland as he woke from the deepest sleep he’d had since he was a pup. He opened his eyes and stared into the peaceful face of Benny Lafitte. Dean was on his side, facing the alpha. Their legs were entwined and they were holding hands in between their torsos.

The last tangible thing that Dean remembered from the night before was Benny pulling him in for a deep, intimate kiss before Dean’d fallen asleep blanketing his gorgeous alpha with said gorgeous alpha’s knot still buried deep inside of him. Where it belonged. They must have somehow gotten into this new position after Benny’s knot had gone down.  

Dean was surrounded by their combined scents and was so sated from the night before that he couldn’t even bring himself to be upset about the dried mess that his slick and his mate’s come had made almost down to his knees.

His _mate_. Christ. What a surprise that’d been.

Sammy had been hinting for a little while that he thought Dean and Benny would get along well, perhaps even be able to settle down with each other. Sammy’d described the alpha as strong and tough, but also considerate and controlled. The perfect combination, especially for Dean.

Dean, of course, had done what any older sibling would do in the face of advice from his baby brother: rolled his eyes and told Sammy to quit acting like an old midwife/matchmaker. That his “bitch” was showing.

Sammy had bristled (and yeah, Dean would recognize _that_ even over the phone) and called Dean a jerk before hanging up abruptly. They hadn’t talked about it since, but Dean had agreed to get drinks with Sam, Alfie, and Benny when he came into town.

So when he’d walked into that bar last night and his wolf surged right into the forefront of his brain, whining fit to burst for the alpha whose scent had him mesmerized before he’d even _talked_ to the man, Dean had cursed his little brother.

Sammy was fucking _insufferable_ when he was right.

And Benny’d passed all of Dean’s tests, so far. Which was something not easily done. He’d been respectful and able to hold his wolf back, even in the presence of _mate_. Something that Dean had no doubt was very difficult.

Benny’d even let Dean ride him through the first claim, allowing Dean to set the pace and flow of their mating fuck. Because they’d mated, no doubt about it.

 _Mate_. Dean tightened his hold on Benny’s hands and felt his heart swell with longing and fear. He really, _really_ hoped that Benny would be okay with what Dean knew he was going to ask of his mate. No alpha ever had before, which accounted for Dean being thirty-six and still a single omega.

’Cause Dean might be an omega, but he really liked to top. Most alphas thought that being an omega male took away all of the drive to be the one fucking, the one sliding their dick past a tight rim into wet heat. And Dean was sure that that was true for some omegas, but not for him.

Don’t get him wrong, he absolutely loved getting fucked nice and full on a fat alpha cock, but he was a man with many tastes. And sometimes, _sometimes_ , a guy just wanted to get his dick wet.

He’d never forget the feeling of fucking Lisa Braeden that first time. Feeling his cock slide into her folds as she shook all around him. She was an omega, too, and his freshman year was spent learning all the ways they could make each other leak slick. It had been fun, and had given Dean his appetite for that feeling of someone clenching around him as they came on his cock, squeezing his own orgasm from him. He had roared that first time, but not howled.

The few times he’d dated alphas, the suggestion that Dean get to top once in a while was met with at best shock and disgust, and at worst, violence. After a while, Dean had resorted to only dating betas and other omegas. His wolf was unsatisfied, however, even though his lupine side had never let out even an inkling of a mating howl for any of the alphas Dean had fucked.

Dean’s relationships had never lasted long, because he couldn’t find anyone who could accept and return both his sexual proclivities and his animal instincts. As the years had passed he’d started yearning for someone who’d want him for all of his parts.

Dean clamped his eyes shut against the possibility that Benny would reject that side of him. Only one night with the alpha had turned him into a vapid rom-com heroine. He was annoyed that this meant so much to him. He’d led a full life til now, and if Benny let him down he’d be okay. He was a big boy, not just some pitiful omega who _needed_ an alpha.

But he _wanted_ one. His wolf had been pacing through his mind for a few years, whining, pining for a mate. For a bond. But Dean wasn’t going to settle for any less than what he deserved. He was fucking _hot_ , goddamnit, and an animal in bed, _and_ a smart man full of hidden talents. He just wanted someone who wanted _all_ of him. Not just his omega slick or his rugged good looks or his journalist’s analytic mind, but _all_ of it. He thought he might have found that perfect alpha in Benny Lafitte. And God, he hoped he was right.

Dean was so lost in his worries and anxieties that he didn’t feel Benny wake until a rough, callused hand was cupping his face. He opened his eyes to see Benny staring at him with a look of combined adoration and worry. It took Dean’s breath away.

So much for not being a vapid rom-com heroine.

“Cher?” The burly alpha asked, eyebrows furrowing. “What’s wrong?”

“I…” Dean didn’t really know what to say. He _hated_ conversations about fucking _feelings_ and asking for what he _wanted_. Ugh. But the deep understanding and concern in his mate’s eyes brought tears to his own as he realized that what he was feeling was hope. And it scared the living shit outta him.

Great. Now he was fucking _crying_. Life was one sadistic bitch sometimes.

He hadn’t realized he’d closed his eyes until he felt Benny nuzzling his cheek while one strong thumb wiped away the tears that had escaped without permission. Dean breathed in deep, letting Benny’s scent of cayenne pepper, bourbon and what could only be described as melted butter wash over him. He could feel Lafitte scenting him in return, and he heard the alpha let out a low whine at the smell of distress and anxiety that Dean knew he was surely emitting.

He tried to talk, to tell Benny that it was alright, that Dean was just being a sappy idiot. He tried to tell Benny that he was just scared that he was about to fuck up something that felt sharply and acutely perfect. He tried. He really did. But the words wouldn’t come.

But when Benny filled the silence, the words he spoke shook Dean to his very core.

“You,” the alpha swallowed, clearly distraught. “You regrettin’ las’ night. Ain’t ya?”

Dean’s eyes snapped open as his hands flew up to fist tight in Benny’s short hair. He pulled the alpha’s head back so he could see into the other man’s eyes. Benny’s ice-blue orbs were cloudy with tears. With pain. Pain that he, Dean, had caused.

Now that just wasn’t okay.

“ _Never_ ,” Dean growled, fierce. “You hear me, Lafitte? Last night was fuckin’ perfect and don’t you ever think otherwise.”

Benny’s eyes narrowed in confusion.

“Then what is it, Cher?” He asked, rolling himself so that Dean was trapped beneath him.

Well, it seemed as if this conversation was happening right the fuck now.

 _Ready or not, here it comes_ , sang Dean’s inner monologue. And Dean was most assuredly _not_ ready. Ah well, fuck it.

“I just—” Jesus Christ, Winchester. Get it together. “You’re my mate.” And god _damn_ if he didn’t get a warm mushy feeling from saying that out loud. “But you don’t know certain… things… about me.” His eyes shifted away from Benny’s as he tried to fight down his second bout of irrational tears in less than fifteen minutes.

The irony that Dean was acting stereotypically like an omega while he was attempting to ask his alpha to let Dean ream him into next week did not escape him.

Benny chuckled lowly and started running his fingers through Dean’s scalp.

“Pretty sure there ain’t nothin’ you can say that’s gonna make me wanna get up right now and walk outta your life, Dean.” The alpha was basically purring, trying to comfort his omega, no doubt.

Dean looked Benny in the eyes once again. And ripped off the Band-Aid.

“You wouldn’t be the first, little alpha,” he said, mouth twisting into a wry grin. “But fine,” he continued, before he lost his nerve or Benny cut him off, “Fine. I like to fuck, okay? I like to fuck people.”

Benny looked utterly confused at the admission, and Dean realized that he might have been just a smidge on the vague side.

“Not, like, lots of people at once,” he continued, trying not to babble. “I’m kind of a one-woman type of guy. Or, um, man. Could also be a one- _man_ type of guy. Not really into sharing and stuff. So that’s not what I mean.”

Okay, so he was babbling, like a fucking brook.

“Okay…” Benny finally cut him off, still looking completely lost. “So yer tellin’ me that yer worried about tellin’ me that you like sex? Darlin’, why in _Hell_ would you think that’d bother me?”

“No,” Dean said, flustered. Why was this so _hard_? “I mean, yeah, I _do_ like sex, but no, I’m not worried about you knowing that. It’s something else.” He was a thirty-six-year-old man. He could fucking do this. He could tell Benny fucking Lafitte, his mate, that he wanted to fuck his tight alpha hole.

…Or not.

Dean just stared up at his fucking _gorgeous_ alpha’s face and tried to will the understanding into the other man’s brain. He was sure that he looked totally insane: eyes wide and intense, trying desperately to miraculously be able to transmit thoughts without having to say annoying words.

When he did this for a few long moments and Benny didn’t suddenly say, ‘Oh! You want to top me! Got it!’ Dean let out a sigh, looking down. Sometimes, he really hated being a grown-up.

“The reason I’m still single, Lafitte,” he said, trying not to sound mournful, “is that most alphas don’t like the idea of their omega fucking them. And I just happen to like sticking my dick into other people sometimes. Not all the time, ’cause I like knots and stuff. And my wolf would hate not getting your fat knot in me all the time. But every so often I just want to fuck into someone. That. That’s what I mean.” Dean put all of his bravado into the babble and waited.

When Benny didn’t respond, like, at all, Dean sneaked a look at his alpha’s face. And he felt his heart break again, but this time it wasn’t because he’d caused Benny pain, but because he knew that it was over.

Benny looked lost in deep thought. He didn’t look angry, for which Dean was grateful (he knew he could hold his own in a fight, but Lafitte would definitely not leave him unharmed), but he definitely did _not_ look happy, either.

And just like that, the walls Dean had let down the night before slammed back into place so hard that he almost heard them ring with finality. He felt his face develop the cool, unconcerned mask he always wore, felt the fake confidence that fooled everyone take over. And he ignored his wolf’s mournful howl as he braced himself for Benny’s disgust.

No. Fuck that. No fucking way. He could stay here and get told off by the one alpha he’d ever wanted a bonding bite from, or he could run.

Dean chose the second option.

“Yeah, well, that’s what I thought,” he said, using his strength and Benny’s surprise to scramble out from under Benny and towards the bathroom door. “I’m just gonna shower, if that’s alright, and then we can forget this ever happened.” He tried to flash Benny his patented Winchester grin, not knowing how successful he was, and then he turned tail and fled.

Less than a minute later he stood under the spray of the shower, trying to not let the despair of his wolf claw its way into his heart. He knew he was crying, but he’d be damned if he cried loud enough for Benny to hear.

He’d get over it. He would. He’d go back to being single and the feeling of safety, of _home_ that he’d felt last night for the first time since his mom died would fade until he couldn’t remember quite what it was. And that was okay. He was Dean-fuckin’-Winchester, for chrissakes. He’d be okay.

He punched his fist into the tiled shower wall, letting his head bang down next to it. The physical pain pulled him out of the misery coming off of his wolf in waves.

He should never have let himself hope.

He could forget. He could forget what it’d felt like to have Benny under him, looking at him with a reverence Dean had never appreciated, before. Could forget the sound of Benny’s mating howl ringing in his consciousness, and how _free_ he’d felt when he’d released his own. He’d eventually go back to fucking other people, and this emptiness would pass, it _had_ to. He couldn’t-wouldn’t-deal with the alternative.

Dean didn’t realize until then that he’d been letting out a low keening sound, and he smacked his palm open against the wall to stop himself from making that pitiful noise. He opened his mouth to draw in shuddering, gasping breaths instead, trying to stop the panic, the feeling of desolation that was taking over.

He’d be okay, he would. It would be oka--

Out of nowhere, Dean found himself being spun around by strong hands as his perfect alpha’s scent overwhelmed him once more. Benny had somehow gotten into the shower without Dean noticing, but now he was covered in the spicy-sweet scent of the man he’d wanted as his bonded.

Dean tried to not let the fact that the scent instantly calmed him spiral him into a panic attack at knowing he was going to lose it forever. Instead, he braced himself for the blow that was most likely coming, clenching his eyes tight and balling his hands into fists.

It took him a moment to realize that wasn’t what was happening, as Benny’s voice finally penetrated his dark thoughts.

“Shhh, Cher,” his mate was saying. “Don’ cry. Please darlin’. I’m sorry I didn’ say anythin’, you jus’ caught me off guard a bit. But please, sugah, don’ cry.”

His alpha’s voice was low and soothing, and his hands were running all over Dean’s body. The words came to him from different places as Benny brushed kisses over his eyes, cheeks, and lips.

“Alpha?” Dean asked, not knowing what to do. He’d never expected Benny to still want him. He knew he sounded broken, lost, but he couldn’t help it. He felt like the world had been turned upside down and he’d lost all sense of direction.

Benny let out a groan that sounded like he was wounded and Dean found himself wrapped up tight in his alpha’s arms. Benny’s mouth was breathing warm puffs of air into his ear as Dean dragged as much of the other man’s scent into his lungs as he could.

Safe. Mate. Home.

“ _Yes_ , Dean. If you’ll still have me.” Benny let out a small chuckle. “Though I ain’t ever bottomed before, Winchester, so you’ll jus’ have t’show me how it’s done. Think you can do that?”

Dean pulled back so fast he almost gave himself whiplash.

He felt Benny’s arms wrap around his middle as his own hands framed the alpha’s face. He held Benny’s head still while he stared deep into his mate’s eyes. He tried to find any hint of malice, of deception in the crystal-blue depths, but all he saw was warmth. Love. Trust.

And maybe just a hint of trepidation. Well, fair enough.

All at once, his heart filled to bursting as his wolf pranced and jumped in joy.

“You’re serious,” he said, hating the way his voice came out all breathy, like a dainty omega, but figuring it couldn’t be helped.

“’Course I am,” Benny replied, his hands coming up to cover Dean’s. “I tolja last night, Dean, I want you t’be mine. _All_ o’ you. And if that means lettin’ you fuck me, then we do it. Your way. Jus’ like we did last night. I…I trust you.”

Dean almost purred at the words, loving the feel of Benny’s rough hands as they stroked the tension out of his wrists, forearms, and shoulders before they settled on his waist, grounding him in the here and now.

His alpha was gonna let him fuck him. Gonna let him fuck his tight, _virgin_ hole. A surge of want coursed through him at the thought, and his wolf growled appreciatively. He leaned forward and took his alpha’s mouth savagely, letting their teeth clack together as he drew Benny’s tongue out and sucked it between his lips, getting a low groan of appreciation out of the other man.

 _Dean_ was in control. His mate was letting him dominate their every move, and the burly alpha _liked_ it. It would seem that his wolf knew what the hell it had been doing when it howled for this man. This _perfect_ man.

Dean was never going to let him out of his sight.

He broke the kiss, stopping to suck roughly at Benny’s lower lip before rubbing their stubbled cheeks together, purring deep in his throat.

“Like that idea, do ya?” Benny rasped into his ear. “I can smell how wet you are, even in this shower, darlin’. You gonna fuck me? Open me up on your gorgeous omega cock like I ain’t ever let anyone do before?”

Dean keened, licking into Benny’s ear. He was so hard he thought he would die. And Benny was right, he was also leaking copious amounts of slick at the thought of fucking his alpha nice and hard.

“Yeah, Benny,” he responded, breathing hotly into his alpha’s ear and smiling at the groan that was ripped from Benny’s chest. “Gonna fuck you so good. You’re gonna love it.” And Dean’s breath caught when he leaned back and saw that Benny was grinning from ear to ear.

“There ain’t no doubt o’ that, darlin’,” Benny drawled, the low sound going straight to Dean’s cock. “So, let’s do this.”

Dean almost killed them both with how fast he dragged them out of the shower.

***

Dean’s head was spinning as he watched his alpha, his _alpha_ lower himself down onto the bed on his burly arms. Benny was face down, arms bracing his weight as he sat back on his knees, ass spreading wide so that Dean could see the pink of his entrance amidst a dark swirl of hair.

His mate was fucking _hairy_ , and _big._ Everything about Lafitte screamed “alpha”, and yet here he was, presenting himself to Dean with almost no hesitation. The trust in the gesture, the knowledge that his alpha saw Dean as his equal made Dean’s heart sing. At the same time, the knowledge that his alpha was going to let him fuck him made Dean’s dick throb and his hole leak slick. He was wet, almost down to his knees.

“You jus’ gonna stand there and watch all day?” Came Benny’s voice, amused. “Or you gonna get that fine ass ovah here and _fuck_ me?”

Dean was on the bed in an instant, stretched out deliciously over Benny’s broad back. He trailed his lips over the shell of Benny’s ear.

“Oh, I’m gonna fuck you, little alpha,” he purred. “Gonna take my slick and open you wide and then claim you as mine.”

Benny almost threw Dean from his back with how hard he spasmed at the words. Dean grinned, dirtily, as his alpha rocked beneath him, clearly rutting against whatever he could find.

“Big—” Benny started speaking, but had to stop in order to clear his throat, and Dean’s grin got wider. “Big talk, little omega.” Benny craned his head around so that Dean was suddenly staring into his lover’s ice-blue eyes. “How’s about you take care o’ yer alpha, huh?”

Dean dove in and captured Benny’s lips in a bruising kiss. He shoved his tongue into his alpha’s mouth and listened as his wolf snarled and rumbled in his mind. He fucked Benny’s mouth with his tongue the way he’d be fucking him with his cock, and the raw joy caused by that thought made him dizzy.

Dean reached back to his own hole while his teeth clashed with Benny’s as he ravaged his lover’s mouth. He licked the roof of Benny’s mouth and then sucked his alpha’s tongue wantonly. Dean gathered his copious slick onto two of his fingers and pulled away from the kiss, scraping his teeth along Benny’s tongue in retreat.

“Mmmm,” Dean rumbled, circling Benny’s tight hole with a finger wet with his own slick. “This hole for me?” he asked, mimicking his own words and tone from the night before.

Benny laughed, the action loosening his taut muscles enough for Dean to begin to slide his finger past the tight rim of his entrance.

“It ain’t—oh _god_ , darlin’,” the alpha drawled, breath catching as Dean’s finger breached him to the second knuckle. “Ain’t for anyone else, I can tell ya _that_.”

Dean chuckled, low and fond, while he stretched open the other man, pulling his one finger out to slide two back in. He rubbed his other hand in soothing circles on Benny’s back when the alpha tensed at the intrusion.

“Fuckin’ A right, it’s not,” he said, the thought of another person laying hands on his mate making the words come out almost savage. “Your fat, perfect knot’s all mine, and so is this hole.” He moved his fingers nice and slow, reveling in the tight heat surrounding them. He reached back with his other hand and gathered more slick, letting his fingers slip out far enough to coat them more before pushing them back in, loving how the slick slide was easier this time around.

He was overwhelmed by the sight of his fingers scissoring inside his mate (his fucking _alpha_ mate), and by their combined scent that coiled around him. He could smell his own slick, mixed with the musky flavor of Benny’s hole and the stronger scent of Benny’s natural scent, which was thick with arousal. He pushed his fingers up against Benny’s inner walls, searching for that sweet spot that would make _any_ man--alpha, beta, or omega-- lose his fucking _mind._

His scissoring fingers brushed something slightly hard inside of Benny, and the alpha let out a moan that nearly shook the walls of the bedroom. Dean’s wolf crowed in triumph.

“Cher,” Benny breathed. “ _Fuck_. Do that again.”

Dean did. He leaned over Benny and pressed open mouthed kisses against the muscular back as his fingers rubbed his alpha’s prostate over and over and over again. Benny was writhing underneath him and Dean didn’t think he’d ever seen anything so hot as his mate, his _alpha_ , falling apart at the seams because Dean was opening him up for the first time.

Possessiveness curled low in his belly at the thought that no one had ever seen Benny like this before. And as he pulled his fingers out to coat them and a third with slick, he vowed that no one ever would again. He pushed his fingers in and growled.

“ _Mine_.” The word came out snarled, the wolf mixing with man.

“Yours,” his mate responded. “And yer mine, Winchester, so get that cock inside me. _Now_.”

“We do this my way, remember, Lafitte?” Dean snarked back, but he pulled out his three fingers, figuring that his cock was small enough and Benny was loose enough for him to get inside without hurting his mate. He used even more of his slick to wet his cock, and lined himself up. “Now, arch your back for me, and push out. I’ll go slow.”

Dean almost came when Benny simply followed his command. His spine bowed as he fully presented his ass to Dean, head moving down to rest on his forearms. Dean moved with him, the head of his cock still pressed tight against the bigger man’s entrance.

“Not _too_ slow, sugah,” Benny drawled. “I ain’t gonna break.”

“Suit yourself,” Dean quipped back as he pushed slowly but steadily inside.

Fireworks danced across Dean’s eyes even as he cursed himself for being so clichéd. But holy _hell_ it was amazing. His wolf was keening at his mate’s happiness, while he himself was buried inside the tightest heat of his life. Good _Lord_ his alpha was fucking tight.

He collected himself for a moment and then continued pushing until he bottomed out, one hand braced on Benny’s shoulder, the other on Benny’s hip. Dean’s eyes were shut tight and his mouth hung open, drawing in shuddering breaths for the second time that morning. But this time, it was in an effort not to come like a damned pup.

“God,” he breathed. “Jesus _Christ_ , Benny. I… I…” But the words wouldn’t come. The words to express how incredible this was. That Benny was allowing this. That Dean had come home in the most visceral way possible and he was so thankful. He’d never thought he’d have this, _never_. And here he was, buried deep in the most perfect alpha on God’s green earth.

Maybe he’d start going to church. Dean let out a bit of a chuckle at the thought of praying to God in thanks for giving him an alpha that let him fuck him in the ass.

And then Benny groaned in frustration and told Dean to “Get it the fuck togethah and _move_ , dammit!” and all thoughts of religion fled Dean’s mind.

He pulled back and then pushed back in, and then again, building up a rhythm and loving every single sound that spilled from Benny’s lips.

“Fuck, Benny,” he moaned. “Perfect, you’re—you’re fucking _perfect_.”

Benny straightened his arms and started rocking back into Dean’s thrusts. “Fuck yeah,” he groaned back. “Fuckin’ give it t’me, Winchester. Stop holdin’ back. Give me what’s _mine_.”

Dean slammed into his alpha with a hoarse cry, slick pouring out of him in waves at the sound of his mate demanding to be fucked. He let it go, all of the worry and fear that he’d ever felt at being different, being _weird_. The belief he’d held for so long that no one would ever want all of him. He just let everything go and pounded his mate as hard as he could.

“Tha’s it,” Benny breathed. “Jesus _Christ_ , Dean, it’s so fuckin’ _good_.” Dean reveled in the shocked pleasure in his alpha’s voice. He adjusted as Benny propped himself on one hand and began fisting his cock with the other, and Dean felt his insides twist in jealousy of that hand.

He knocked it away and closed his own fist around the alpha’s dick, loving how hard it was and how wet it was with Benny’s precome. It was evidence that Benny loved this; that Dean was taking care of his alpha, albeit in a non-conformist kind of way.

Yeah, he was a fucking journalist with a big ol’ vocabulary. What of it?

Dean pistoned his hips in and out at a brutal pace, stroking Benny’s dick and feeling his own orgasm start to well up inside of him.

And his wolf whined. Unsatisfied.

All at once, Dean felt empty. He buried himself deep in Benny’s heat and paused, hand closing around the knot forming at the base of his alpha’s cock. And he felt desire surge through him, white-hot, wanting—no, _needing_ that knot to be buried in his ass. He’d found a mate willing to submit to him, and he’d wanted to fuck Benny so badly. But now? Now his wolf craved his mate’s knot. Needing the claim, the submission to go both ways.

He abruptly pulled his cock out of Benny (ignoring the indignant rumble his alpha made at the motion), and threw himself down next to the bigger man, mimicking his mate’s earlier position and presenting himself.

“Alpha,” he whined, wolf pacing. “Please. Need your knot. Please Benny, Mate, _please_.” He was so desperate for it that his eyes were watering in frustration, slick running down his legs.

Benny was on him in seconds, his alpha’s hands spreading Dean’s ass wide and sliding into him in one perfect, fluid motion.

“I’ve got ya, sweetheart,” Benny drawled, his voice taking Dean’s anxiety and obliterating it in an instant. “Got what ya need.”

They let out twin groans as Benny pulled out and pushed back in. Dean reached back for Benny’s hand, entwining their fingers and pulling Benny flush against his back. Benny braced his other hand on the other side of Dean’s head and fucked Dean hard and slow and _perfect_ , his knot expanding a little more on each thrust.

“Yes,” Dean moaned, completely overcome. “Come _on_ , little alpha, gimme that knot. Make me yours.”

Benny snarled and kept thrusting. “You _are_ mine, Winchester. Ya hear? And pretty soon I’m gonna put a bite on that pretty neck o’ yours, so everyone fuckin’ knows it.”

Dean tightened his fingers around Benny’s and grit his teeth at the pleasure that rocked through him. “Only if I get to put one on yours, too.” He grunted, the last syllable turning into a thunderous moan as Benny’s knot finally caught on his rim and expanded, locking them together.

“Yeah,” Benny roared, the first spurts of his come shooting deep inside Dean, wringing his own orgasm from him.

For the second time in as many days, Dean’s wolf howled.

And then, everything went black.

***

When Dean came to, he was on his side, cradled in his alpha’s arms, with said alpha’s knot still buried deep within him. He squeezed around it, both he and his wolf letting out small, happy sounds at the feeling. He smiled smugly when the motion produced a spurt of come and a low moan from his alpha.

God, but he could get used to this.

It almost scared him. Almost. But he couldn’t fully be afraid of anything having to do with Benny. So what they’d just met yesterday? So what if he didn’t know the man’s birthday, or parents’ names, or whatever? He could just figure that shit out. Benny was _his_ alpha, and Dean had never been so sure of anything in his life.

“Mmmmm,” Benny rumbled, clearly satisfied. “Whatcha thinkin’, Dean?”

Dean smiled, and tightened his hold on Benny’s arms.

“Just that, this is gonna work,” he replied. “That’s all.”

“Yep,” Benny said, and Dean could smell the joy that clung to his lover. “Yer gonna move in here, and I’m gonna buy your brother and his bonded a fuckin’ fruit basket.”

Dean went very still.

Shit. Sammy.

The stupid alpha moose was probably worried sick right now. Dean’s phone was still dead, and the last time he’d talked to Sam was roughly twenty hours ago, when he was still on the road.

“Fuck,” he said, pulling his hands from Benny’s arms. “Your phone anywhere close? Sammy’s gonna fuckin’ kill me.”

Benny pulled away from Dean slowly, taking care to not jostle the knot too much, which Dean appreciated.

“Right here,” he said, handing the phone that he’d pulled off the bedside table to Dean.

Dean wondered, for a moment, how the hell the phone had gotten there, but he figured it didn’t matter and pulled up “Sam Winchester” before pressing send.

The phone rang once, twice, and then Sammy’s voice was yelling straight into Dean’s ear.

“Benny!” he screamed, sounding panicked. “Jesus Christ, we’ve been trying to get a hold of you all morning! Did you—”

“Calm down, Samantha,” Dean cut him off, rolling his eyes. “It’s me. I’m safe. Phone died on the way to the bar, and then I ran into Benny and kinda… lost track of time.”

Dean could almost hear the shift of panic to anger over the phone.

“God _damnit_ , Dean,” his brother hissed. “I thought you were fucking _dead_.”

Dean felt a pang of remorse, but only a fleeting one because Sammy was a fucking drama queen.

“Nope,” he quipped. “Just getting myself mated, no big deal.”

This time, Dean could definitely hear the shift from anger to fond exasperation, as Sammy let out a long-suffering sigh.

“Of _course_ you were,” Sam said. “Benny, yeah?”

Dean rolled his eyes again. Here it comes.

“Yeah yeah, save your ‘I-told-you-so’s. I’m not letting you ruin this for me, Sammy.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Sam replied, smug smile oh-so-evident in his tone.

“Yeah,” Dean said, done with this conversation and knowing _just_ how to end it. “So I’m fine, everything’s fine, and we’ll meet up for dinner later, after I’ve gotten knotted a few more times.”

Sure enough, Sam groaned in disgust, and Dean grinned. Yep, perfect.

“Gross, Dean,” Sammy whined. “I didn’t need to know that.”

“Well, now ya do. Deal with it. I’ll see you at six, bitch.”

“Jerk.” Came the practiced reply, and then Sam hung up the phone.

Dean put the phone down and settled back into Benny’s arms. He knew that dinner would be full of smug smiles and high-and-mighty insinuations about Sam always being right. But hey, for this? It was worth it.

“So,” Benny drawled into Dean’s ear. “Dinner’s at six, eh?”

Dean craned his neck around so that he could see his alpha’s rugged, handsome face. He pulled Benny down for a slow, sweet kiss.

“Yeah,” he said, once he’d broken away. “Gonna have to deal with the two Princess Sams. Think you’re up for it?”

“Mmmm, yeah,” Benny replied, voice low. “But yer mine for a few more hours, and I’m gonna want you to fuck me at least one more time before then. And I also haven’t spent _near_ enough time eating that sweet slick outta your hole, so that’s happenin’. That alright with you?”

Dean let out a loud, joyous laugh and saw his mate’s eyes sparkle with adoration and amusement.

“Sounds like a plan, Lafitte.”

Yeah. Totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are grand. 
> 
> I have one more fic in mind for this 'verse, set at Sam n' Sam's wedding. And then, who knows?
> 
> Thanks so much for reading. It makes me verreh happeh. <3


End file.
